


Shouldn't Be Falling

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Being Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: This has been the forth time. Sanji had been caught looking in the girls locker room. Zeff has had the last straw. Now. He would be sent off to an academy.It's pretty much a story version of Can't Help Falling.





	1. Going Merry Academy

A/N: I couldn't help myself. Oh and don't worry, the ending is different. Next Saturday will be a little late.

Sanji sat outside his office. He looked to the white tiled floors that smelled strong of the lemon cleaning products. It was quite, Sanji's heart was beating in his ears. He. Just got in trouble. He snuck into the girls locker room for the fourth time this year. So now this is where he remained. His hands between his legs as his head was hung. He could hear the hum of the ceiling fan. But. He perked up to a soft sqeak and tap. Sanji slowly grew stiff, his eyes focusing on the lines in the floor. The steps grew louder and louder with each passing moment. Sanji's heart beat into his ears louder as he swallowed thickly. His breath got caught in his throat when the bell of the front office chimed. Then. The door beside him opened as he walked out. Sanji kept his eyes to his black shiny shoes as the two men talked. Then. The worst happened. The man with a peg leg and one black shoe stood before him. Sanji slowly raised his head to the man with a braided mustache and tall chef's hat. He crossed his arms cocking a brow to the young boy. 

"He-hey dad." Sanji grinned. 

But. He didn't say a word. Zeff was lead to the principal's office. Sanji lowered his head again. His hands back between his thighs as his lips were pressed in a line. What was the punishment again? Suspension right? I mean Zeff has threatened him with transferring schools but he never has done it. He's just a kid in the spring of the eighth grade. What's the worst that can happen, right? 

Zeff existed the room and turned to Sanji. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the school. Where they went to the car and Sanji was thrown into the back seat. When Zeff didn't say a word, Sanji knew he was in trouble. He drove them home in complete silence. No music, not chewing him out, nothing. Zip. Nada. But. As soon as they got home things got fuming. 

Zeff smacked Sanji upside the head with the newspaper. Sanji groaned clutching his head as Zeff patted the paper in his hand. 

"What did I say? Do you ever listen to what I say to you?" Zeff barked. 

Sanji pursed his lips, "I didn't think I would get caught this time." 

"You've been caught four times Sanji. FOUR!" 

Sanji got smacked upside the head again. He wined holding his head. 

"You've been expelled from that school! Now I have to spend time here looking for a new school for you to go to." Zeff barked. 

"Fine I didn't like that school anyway." 

Zeff smacked him again having Sanji groan rubbing his head. He then sighed and sat next to Sanji. He tossed the paper on the coffee table. Zeff held his head in his hands. Sanji scooted closer to him and patted his knee. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Zeff sighed. 

"I'll do better, honest." Sanji said. 

Zeff turned to Sanji and ruffled his hair, "Why don't you go upstairs for a while. Let your pops cool off." 

Sanji nodded before hopping off the couch and trotted upstairs to his room. Zeff groaned and rested against the back of the couch. He sighed getting up and went to go make lunch. He flicked on the TV to have some noise in the background. Some police show just got over as Zeff was filling a pan with water. 

'Going Merry Academy, where we raise boys into fine young men.' 

Zeff perked up to the Tv. They showed the campus and boys in classrooms or playing outside. As the number appeared on TV Zeff paused it and went to his phone. 

"Hi yes, I was interested in your academy." 

Sanji sat in the backseat looking over to his suitcase. 

"Um. Why do I need a suitcase? It's just school." Sanji said. 

"It's an academy, you will be staying there for a little while. Then you come home in the summer with me." Zeff responded. 

Sanji hummed, "Oh, okay. Are there any girls at the school?" 

"Probably, but they are probably older than you." 

Sanji lit up, "Older?" 

Zeff nodded, "Much, much older." 

Sanji hummed looking out the window thinking of college girls. While Zeff was more talking about women his age. They drove up to a large gated school as the gates flew open. Sanji whistled at the nice school as they pulled up to the front of the school. It was tall, old and pretty cool looking. 'Going Merry Academy' was written across the front. Zeff stopped the car as they both got out of the car. Zeff held Sanji's suitcase as they looked up to the tall building. They both whistled admiring the school. The doors flew open earning their attention. 

"Ah, you must be Zeff and little Sanji. Welcome, welcome to our beautiful school. Going Merry Academy, the all boys school." He spoke. 

Sanji's eyes widened as he snapped to Zeff. He gave him a soft grin. 

"I forgot to mention that." Zeff said. 

"Oh hell no. I am not going to this school." Sanji barked. 

The man clicked his tongue, "Such a potty mouth. Come come, we will register him right away." 

Sanji groaned as Zeff dragged him inside. Sanji sat inside an office filled with award after award. Ribbon after ribbon. Sanji rolled his eyes as Zeff and the man signed papers and all. 

"Now Sanji, I must explain a few rules to you." The man said. 

Sanji rested on his chin, "Okay." 

"No swearing, no fighting, lights out at ten, you must be awake by six...." 

Sanji fazed out. He just looked out the window behind the man watching the tree's blow. 

"And under no circumstances can you date, or be in any sexual relationship with another boy here. It's just not right." The man shuddered.

Sanji snapped out of it. He furrowed to the man as he stacked the papers. 

"Wait, why is that? Isn't that kinda closed minded?" Sanji asked. 

"Of course not, we've been teaching this way since day one. Trying to set things back the way they are." The man said. 

Zeff ruffled Sanji's hair, "Don't worry about him. He's a skirt chasing kind of pervert." 

They chuckled all but Sanji. The man stood and lead Sanji up three flights of stairs. There at the very top of the building where three hallways. Sanji looked over the railing down to the floor and grinned. He glanced back to the man and Zeff talking. Sanji looked back to the railing. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a penny. He dropped it to see how far down it was. But. A boy with fresh and wild green hair got in the way. It bounced off his head having him groan. He rubbed his head then looked up to Sanji. 

"Hey! Who are you?" The boy asked. 

"None ya." Sanji said. 

"None ya who?" 

"None ya business!" 

He laughed as the green haired boy took the stairs. Sanji giggled running down the hallway where Zeff and the man were. Sanji laughed as he stopped down the hall. The green haired boy stuck his head down the hall before pursuing Sanji. The blonde grinned before going into the room. Sanji panted softly before the green haired boy tackled him to the ground. The man gasped removing the boy and tossed him on his bed. 

"Zoro! What are you doing out of class? Are you lost again?" The man asked. 

"No! I was looking for the bathroom when he dropped a penny on my head." Zoro huffed. 

Sanji snickered, "You walked under it, it's your own fault." 

"Well, at least your here. Zoro. This is your dorm mate Sanji. Sanji this is Zoro. You two will be sharing a room together." 

Sanji held out his hand, "How about it Marimo? You think we can be friends?" 

Zoro looked to Sanji's hand, then he took it. But once there hands touched. There was a warmth. It was soft, heart skipping, and loving. They both pulled back with soft blushes on their faces. Sanji smiled turning to Zeff. 

"I like it here." Sanji said.


	2. Double Trouble

"I hate it here!" Sanji groaned. 

Sanji flopped on his bed as Zoro rolled his eyes. Sanji had only been there three minutes without Zeff. Who left without another word. Something about goodbyes changing the minds of parents or something. Zoro sat on his bed watching Sanji flopped down on his bed. He rested back on his hands looking to the swirly eyebrow blonde. The Headmaster excused Zoro from class to show Sanji around, hoping he wouldn't get the two lost. 

"So, what's up with your eyebrows?" Zoro asked. 

"What's up with your hair?" Sanji said. 

"Hey, you wanna do something fun?" 

Sanji turned to Zoro, "What do you mean?" 

Zoro got up and motioned him to follow. Sanji got up following Zoro. He lead him down the three flights of stairs before taking him outside. Sanji took in the large fountain in the center of the field and the few buildings surrounding it. He smiled looking around at his surroundings. The flowers, the tall buildings, the boys from inside peering outside. Zoro whistled at him earning Sanji's attention. He took off after Zoro as they ended up to a large metal fence. Zoro clutched onto the fence before he turned to Sanji. 

"Come on." He said. 

Sanji stood beside him and took hold of the wire fence. Zoro and Sanji climbed up the fence. Getting closer and closer to the top. Zoro swung himself over the fence and looked to Sanji. He climbed over the fence before they both climbed down. Zoro jumped off halfway down and took off into thee forest. 

"H-Hey wait!" Sanji called. 

He jumped off and went off to find Zoro. Sanji went about halfway into the forest before he panted and held onto his knee's. He caught his breath before looking around to the many fruit tree's surrounding him. He grunted when something was tossed onto his head. He groaned turning to Zoro who bit into an apple. Sanji turned to the apple on the grass before him. He picked it up and rubbed it on his shirt. 

"We've got many fruits, Apples, Oranges, Peaches, Pears, Pomegranates, Mangos, and a lot more. I sneak off here from time to time. Since, we're, friends. I guess. Your welcome to come here." Zoro said. 

"Really? I could use allot of these for cooking." Sanji said 

"Cooking?" 

Sanji nodded, "I'm a cook." 

"That's cool I guess." 

"I can make you something, if you'd like."

Zoro looked down to his apple, "I've always wanted to try sticky rice with mango." 

"That's easy. Show me the mango tree." 

Zoro went off with Sanji following behind him. But. Something was off. Sanji noticed there prints in the grass from a moment ago. Like they've been walking in circles. Zoro went down the same path for a second time. Sanji stopped and furrowed. He crossed his arms watching Zoro disappear. He turned back to Zoro pushing the grass aside and froze to Sanji. 

"How did you get here before I did?" Zoro asked. 

"I think you don't have a since of direction." Sanji said. 

Zoro pursed his lips, "I know where I'm going." 

Sanji sighed he took Zoro's wrist as he lead them through the forest. Sanji then let go of him as they found the mango tree. Zoro grumbled as Sanji put the apple in his pocket and went to grab a mango. But. He was too short. He pursed his lips getting up on his toes to reach. Zoro clicked his tongue tossing away the apple then pulled Sanji up on his shoulders. Sanji squeaked clutching onto Zoro's hair as he tried to balance them. He looked up to Sanji and held onto his thighs. 

"Just grab the mango." Zoro hissed. 

Sanji let go of his hair before reaching out and grabbing onto a mango. He hummed pulling it out of the tree. He looked down to Zoro and smiled. Then he slid off down Zoro's back. Sanji put the mango in his pocket. 

"Come on we better go before we get spotted." Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded and he lead Zoro back to the school. They climbed the fence and went back onto the school property. Sanji checked the apple and the mango before he grinned and nodded. The bell chimed as Zoro grunted grabbing Sanji's wrist. 

"We gotta go." 

"W-What why?!" 

Zoro tugged him away from the fence as he lead them to blend in with a group of kids. Many various ages of students between kindergarten to seniors. All wearing identical uniforms as Sanji stood out in the most of them. Zoro slowed down as a teacher stood with black raven hair stood. Her clear blue eyes searched the many students with a soft smile on her face. She adjusted her glasses holding a black book in her hands looking out to the sea of boys. Her eyes narrowed to Zoro who ducked into the boys. He tugged Sanji down as he hid them behind the fountain. 

"Who's that?" Sanji whispered. 

"That's Ms. Nico. She's married to the gym teacher. She's been on to me from the start."

"Because you find terrible places to hide." 

They snapped there heads to the teacher. She smiled to Sanji and held out her hand. 

"You must be Sanji, I look forward to see you AND Zoro in my English class tomorrow morning." She said. 

Sanji took it and smiled, "Oh of course." 

"Ecstatic." Zoro rolled his eyes. 

"What are my classes anyway?" Sanji asked. 

"No one told you?" 

Sanji shook his head, she clicked her tongue. 

"Follow me and I will help." 

Sanji got up following after the teacher. Zoro trudged along with pursed lips and his hands in his pockets. His eyes kept looking to the back of Sanji's bobbing blonde hair. Zoro turned away but his eyes kept finding there way to the back of Sanji's head. As they entered Robin's room the class was empty, she went to sit at her desk. Sanji turned to Zoro who was caught staring at him. Zoro turned away crossing his arms having Sanji roll his eyes. Zoro turned back to Sanji as Robin started to scribble down on a note pad. She handed it to Sanji. 

"Here you are your schedule." She said. 

Sanji smiled taking the paper, "Thank you." 

Franky popped into the room as he noticed Zoro and the new student. Robin smiled and stood. 

"Franky, this is Sanji. He's new here." She said, "You mind showing him around? You know we can't trust Zoro to do it." 

"Hey!" 

Sanji snickered as the man with electric blue hair took the blonde out of the room. Zoro sighed as he was about to leave. 

"Zoro." 

He stiffened slowly turning to Robin, she crossed her arms and pointed to the seat in front of her. He groaned going to the seat as Robin went and shut the door. Zoro crossed his arms and pouted looking out the window. 

"You know that is against the rules." He said. 

"I don't care." Zoro huffed. 

Robin smiled, "I know you don't. So. I want to help you." 

"Could you show me the culinary room?" Sanji asked. 

Franky chuckled, "Sure." 

They walked under the flights of stairs into the large entry way. They headed down along hallway before ending up to a door. Franky opened the door as the male teacher perked up. 

"Patty, this is Sanji. He's going to be in your class starting tomorrow." Franky said. 

Sanji walked in looking at the kitchen. He gasped going up to the large lockable fridge. 

"No way! You have a lockable fridge?! We could use one of these in the restaurant!" 

Patty and Franky watched Sanji's eyes spark going from item to item in the kitchen before back to Patty. He grinned pulling out the mango and the apple. 

"Where can I put these so they don't spoil?" Sanji asked. 

They furrowed, "Where did you find those?" 

Sanji hesitated, "They were sitting on the other side of the fence." 

Patty went over to the fridge and opened it having Sanji place them inside. 

"Next time, if you need ingredients for a recipe let me know. I will see what I can do." 

"Actually, can I make something now?" 

Patty and Franky exchanged looks before looking to Sanji. 

"I don't see why not." He shrugged.


	3. Gifts and Night One

Sanji patted up the stairs with a white box tied off with a green ribbon. He went to his shared room with Zoro and pushed open the door. Zoro kicked something under his bed as Sanji smiled.

"I knew I would find you here." Sanji said. 

"But we just met." Zoro said. 

"So?" 

Sanji approached him and handed him the box. Zoro looked to the box before he pulled off the ribbon and inside. Was sticky rice with mango. He grinned looking up to Sanji. 

“This is for me?” 

Sanji nodded and handed him a plastic fork. Zoro took it before he dug in. He grinned to the flavor and looked up to Sanji. 

“You made this?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded, “It’s not very good but. I tried. It’s in return for showing me the apple and the mango tree’s.” 

Zoro scarfed it down as Sanji blinked watching it disappear. He handed him back the box. 

“I want more of your cooking.” Zoro said. 

“But. That wasn’t that good. I made the-” 

“I don’t care. I want more.” 

Sanji smiled, “Okay I’ll make you more tomorrow.” 

Zoro smirked, before he turned to his bed and crawled underneath. He grabbed a cook book and handed it to Sanji. The cook smiled taking the book. He opened it flipping through recipe after recipe. Zoro watched his eye flick back in forth and they smiled. They had some happiness as he looked at the book. Then he snapped it closed and looked to Zoro. He embraced him having Zoro stiffen, catching a whiff of the vanilla and the coconut on his form. When Sanji pulled back he put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

Zoro gave a crooked smiled, “Yeah. I thought you’d like it.” 

The door opened as a man in his early twenties walked in, “Sanji. I’m here to fit you for your uniform.” 

Sanji put the book on his bed before he turned to Zoro, “You better not wander off. Or we’ll never find you.” 

Zoro sighed, “You sound like everyone else here.” 

“Well you have no sense of direction. I would assume.” 

He stuck his tongue out to Sanji who walked away with the man. Once he figured they left. Zoro got up stuffing his hands in his pocket and headed out of the room. He poked his head out finding a few boys playing ball. The ASL brothers. Three boys who instantly clicked when they arrived. Luffy was the youngest. Sabo the second eldest. And Ace. He was the pitcher, Luffy the batter, and Sabo the catcher. Ace pitched the ball as Luffy hit it. Zoro ducked as the ball zipped by him and bounced off the window. Bulletproof glass. 

“Nice try Luffy.” Zoro called. 

He picked up the ball and tossed it to Ace who caught it. He tossed the ball up and down in his hand as his eyes narrowed to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

“Do you think that’s shatterproof?” Ace asked. 

“One way to find out.” Sabo shrugged. 

Ace smirked winded up his pitch before it darted from his hand to the glass chandelier. They laughed before Luffy went to their room. Ace and Sabo were freshmen while Luffy was in the seventh grade. Sabo slung the baseball bat over his shoulders as Zoro walked by. 

“Whoa hold on there tiger.” Sabo said. 

Zoro turned to them, they glanced to each other before back to Zoro. 

“So you got a dorm mate huh? You got the hots for him?” Ace asked. 

He blushed, “I do not!” 

“Sure. Well if you need any professional help. We’re here for you.” 

Ace slung his arm over Sabo’s shoulder. Then winked to him. Zoro rolled his eyes as he went downstairs. Stepping around the shattered glass where some janitors were cleaning up. Most of the boys were outside while the others were talking to professors. Zoro poked his head inside Robin’s classroom. She sat at her desk reading book. 

“Pst.” Zoro whispered. 

She perked up and turned to Zoro, “Oh Zoro. Come in.” 

He stepped inside shutting the door, he approached her desk. He fiddled with his tie and looked up to Robin. 

“How did it go?” She asked. 

“He cooked for me, and then I gave him the book. Then he hugged me.” Zoro said. 

She smiled, “How sweet, now. What are you going to do?” 

He shrugged, “I don’t know.” 

Robin hummed, “Maybe get to know him more. See what else he likes. Maybe. You can get to know him better then.” 

He nodded. 

As night fell Sanji poked his head into their room. Zoro was bouncing a ball off the ceiling and back into his hand. Completely unaware of Sanji in the room. Until the blonde finally walked into the room. Zoro turned to him as the ball bounced off the ceiling and onto his head. He grunted as Sanji chuckled. A bell rung going down the hallway earning the boy's attention. 

“Five minutes before bedtime!” A man called.

Zoro grumbled getting up and shutting the door. Sanji went to the closet pulling out his suitcase and pulled out his pajamas. But Zoo caught something yellow. He snatched it taking a look at the stuffed duck. Sanji snapped to him reaching for it. But he was shorter than said boy. 

“Is this your little stuffed animal?” Zoro said. 

“I’m gonna kill you!” Sanji spat. 

He jumped up snatching his stuffed duck and held it close pursing his lips. Zoro hummed as Sanji backed away to his suitcase. 

“Does someone love his little stuffed animal?” Zoro teased. 

“Shut up!” Sanji barked. 

He hung up his uniform before changing into his pajamas and went to his bed. His back faced Zoro and clutched his stuffed animal. Zoro pouted to that. 

“I was only kidding.” Zoro said. 

“Your mean.” Sanji said. 

“I think it’s cute.” 

Sanji turned to him, “Now your just teasing me.” 

“No honest, I don’t have much of anything to remind me of home.” 

Zoro sat on his bed shrugging off his uniform and tossed it to the floor. He sat in his boxers kicking his feet against the bed. 

“Well, we will be home soon.” Sanji said. 

Zoro looked over to him. He clutched the yellow duck with a soft smile on his face. 

“You think we can hang out over the summer?” Zoro asked. 

“Totally.” Sanji grinned. 

The lights shut off as Zoro got under the covers and rested against his pillow. 

“Goodnight, Sanji.” 

“Goodnight, Marimo.”


	4. First Day

“Rise and shine! Breakfast is in five minutes. Those who need to shower should do it now!” A man called. 

Sanji grumbled sitting up, he got up making his bed and hid his stuffed animal behind his pillow and then headed over to his uniform. He pulled it on and turned to Zoro. Who was sawing logs and seemed to be a heavy sleeper. Sanji finished tying his tie before approaching Zoro. He poked his forehead, but, nothing. He poked his side earning a burst of laughter and he sat up. Zoro’s face was a hot red color embarrassed of his tickle spot. Sanji grinned mischievously. He tackled the green haired boy and tickled him. Which Zoro tossed him over and tickled him back. After streams of tears went down Sanji’s cheeks Zoro pulled off. 

“Don’t do that again!” Zoro barked. 

Sanji smiled sitting up, “But it was fun.” 

Zoro pursed his lips, “Whatever.” 

Sanji chuckled getting up and slid on his shoes before heading out of the room. Zoro rubbed his neck and got up getting dressed. He met Sanji down at the cafeteria. He stood holding his tray with his breakfast on it. But, he stood off to the side, since. He only knew Zoro. He hadn’t really had the time to make some friends yet. Zoro grabbed his tray and headed over to Sanji. He smiled to him as he stood next to him. 

“Would it be okay if I sat with you guys? Since I haven’t made that many friends yet?” Sanji asked. 

“Sure.” Zoro said. 

He lead him over to a round table with Luffy, Ace and Sabo. Who were shamelessly flirting with each other. Luffy perked up to the blonde and grinned. 

“You must be Sanji!” Luffy said, “Zoro has the hots for you. Ace says, so you better not get too close or he’ll catch on fire.” 

Zoro shoved his toast down his throat. Sanji chuckled as did Luffy’s brothers. 

“So, Where are you from?” Ace asked. 

“Oh I couldn't tell you I’m new here.” 

“Oh cool. I’m Ace and this is my better half Sabo and our brother Luffy.” 

“Brother?” 

“We aren’t actually brothers, we kinda just grew up together since we were kids.” Sabo explained. 

Sanji hummed understanding, they chatted while they ate. Along with stabbing a fork into Luffy’s grubby hands. Sanji looked out the window seeing a large lake and another tall building on the other side. Sanji cocked a brow to that. 

“What school is that?” Sanji asked. 

They turned to the building. 

“Oh that’s the all girls school, at the end of the year we go over there and we have a party. Play games, drink fizzy drinks, and all the food you could eat.” Ace explained. 

The bell chimed having everyone exit the cafeteria and then into the halls. Sanji looked to his scrap of paper finding his first class. Science. He walked down the hall to the room and poked his head inside. A man with tuft blonde hair sat reading a book. Then perked up to Sanji and smiled softly. 

“You must be Sanji, welcome to Going Merry.” 

“Erm, what’s your name. Sir.” Sanji said walking into the room. 

“Marco, Marco Phoenix. I’d prefer you call me Marco though.” 

Sanji nodded going into the classroom. The school welcomed Sanji with open arms and were very kind to him. Especially one student. 

“You must be new.” 

Sanji perked up to a dark skinned man with a sweatband on his forehead and dark scruffy hair. He held out his hand to Sanji. 

“I’m Gin.” He said. 

Zoro pursed his lips, he witnessed the scene from the doorway of the English class. Robin did as well seeing Sanji was making a new friend. 

“Sanji.” Sanji responded taking his hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, um. Later do you want to come by my room and I can show you my baseball cards?” Gin asked. 

“Baseball cards?” 

Sanji noticed Zoro who was practically burning holes in the back of Gin’s head. Then he turned back to Gin with a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry, a friend of mine is going to show me around some more. Maybe some other time.” 

“Really? Oh okay, I’ll catch you around then.” 

The boy took his books and headed out of the room. Zoro went to his seat beside Sanji and sighed in relief. 

“Your kinda cute when you're jealous.” Sanji hummed. 

“I wasn’t jealous!” He barked. 

He earned the attention of the other students. They snickered as Zoro pouted and crossed his arms. Robin welcomed Sanji into the class. Having the student’s respond with a simple ‘hello’ or ‘welcome.’ All but Zoro, he just admired the blonde. When Sanji looked to him he snapped away for a moment. Then turned back to him. Robin caught him a few times, knowing Zoro has caught a case of puppy love. 

Once classes were over the kids headed back to their rooms to have their free time. Sanji went to work on his homework while Zoro changed out of his uniform and into some ripped jeans and a t shirt. As Zoro was putting on his sneakers he perked up to Sanji. 

“Hey, you gonna come play or what?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to Zoro holding a soccer ball. 

“What about our homework?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro chuckled, “Tomorrow is the weekend, we can just do it last minute. They give you a hundred percent for turning it in.” 

Sanji smiled, “Okay, let me change real quick.” 

Sanji changed into some shorts and a t shirt before into his shoes. He and Zoro raced downstairs jumping over student’s and whatever was in their way. As Sanji reached outside first he kicked the ball out of Zoro’s hands and over his head. Zoro was slightly impressed as they kicked the ball around. Until Sanji tripped Zoro, he grabbed his shirt before he fell. They both groaned with Sanji lying on Zoro. He pushed himself up and looked down to Zoro. He fluttered open his eyes to Sanji. He was practically glowing in the sunlight. 

“Are you okay? Cause your face looks kinda funny.” Sanji said. 

Zoro smiled softly, “Yeah, I’m fine.”


	5. The Weekend

They were everywhere. Every nook and cranny. Boy’s were oozing out of every corner. It was the weekend where boys would have the there own free time for the weekend. Some spent their time wisely by finishing their homework or studying. While others.....

“Just throw the ball Sabo.” Ace said. 

Good ol baseball, Sanji sat out. Luffy was on second ready to bolt it to the next text book on the ground. On the outfield was Zoro, and a few of his good friends, Usopp, and Johnny. Ace tapped the base, a history book, with his bat and then swung the bat over his shoulder. He popped his gum before turning his hat backwards. Sabo flicked his nose with his thumb before winding up. Then pitched it to Ace. Where there was a wood splitting hit. Ace dropped the bat before striding to first base. The others watched the ball go over there heads and over the building of the school. Sabo pursed his lips watching Ace and Luffy take there time making two home runs. Sabo sighed as Sanji high fived both Luffy and Ace as they made it back to home plate. 

“Ace, why don’t you help me go look for the ball.” Sabo suggested. 

The brunette smirked, “Of course.” 

Then the two went off to look for the ball. Sanji turned to Zoro as he took off his glove and said he would meet up with Usopp and Johnny later. Then he approached Sanji and sat next to him in the grass. 

“Is the game over?” Sanji asked. 

“Yes and no. They are just going to take a long time.” Zoro said. 

“How so?” 

“They are way to into each other, if you know what I mean.” 

“Oh.” 

Zoro lied back on the grass, “Yep, they go at it like a couple of rabbits.” 

“Rabbits?” 

“I like rabbits.” Luffy said. 

Then the conversation veered off. After ten to fifteen minutes of Sabo and Ace not showing up Sanji sighed getting up to go find the ball himself. He stood at the front of the school and glanced across the front yard. A few boys were out playing tag. But Sanji couldnt spot Ace or Sabo. He cocked a brow stepping out onto the front yard. Where he spotted a ball next to that boy from a few days ago. Sanji approached him taking the ball and sat beside him. The dark skinned boy turned to him sticking his finger in his book. 

“Oh, Sanji. It’s good to see you.” He said. 

“It’s good to see you too.” Sanji said, “What are you doing out here by yourself?” 

“I don’t have many friends here. So this is where I sit.” 

“How about tomorrow I come by your room and see your baseball cards.”

“Are you serious? I mean sure.” 

Sanji smiled getting up, “Alright I’ll come over after lunch.” 

Gin smiled, “I can’t wait.” 

The blonde then headed back to the courtyard. But stopped. He heard a faint moan from the building. He turned seeing a crevice in the building. A blind spot. Where two teenage boys pressed up together against the bricks. Sanji held the ball close as his eyes focused on the boys. Wasn’t that against the rules? 

A hand was placed on his shoulder having him snap to Zoro. He furrowed to expression before turning back to the brick gap in the wall. He rolled his eyes. 

“Oi! Get a room!” Zoro barked. 

Sanji watched Ace tear from Sabo with marks on there necks, some red and others turning a dark purple. They both grinned stepping out and stood before Sanji. 

“Isn’t that against the rules?” Sanji asked. 

“Nothing is against the rules if your dating the son of the founding father.” Sabo purred. 

Ace glared to Sabo before turning back to Sanji, “Fuck the rules, you should be free to be who you want and free to be yourself. Not some prick like some piss heads here.” 

Sabo whispered in Ace’s ear having that dark look in his eye turn into a gleam. 

“Lead the way baby.” Ace grinned. 

Sabo rolled his eyes taking Ace’s wrist and lead him inside. Sanji stood holding the ball and turned to Zoro. 

“Hey, we’ve broken the rules before. But, Ace is the champion of breaking rules. Since, he has a pass of being the founder’s son.” Zoro shrugged. 

“Founder’s son?” Sanji asked. 

“Yeah, Ace’s dad founded this place. But. He didn't write the rules. They came in a few years ago when Ace and Sabo attended here. It’s a long story.” 

Sanji nodded, “So, I heard next week we will be attending a ball at the Thousand Sunny’s School for Girls.” 

“Yeah, I know a few of them. Pain’s in my butt.” Zoro grunted. 

“Can I meet them?” 

Sanji took Zoro’s hands placing them between his. Zoro blushed slightly with pursed lips. 

“I mean sure.” Zoro said. 

Then. He smiled. Sanji gave a genuine heartfelt smile letting Zoro’s heart flutter having the boy smile back. 

Zoro was falling hard for the blonde curly eyebrow blonde.


	6. End of the Year Ball

Button up shirts, bow ties, slacks, and dress shoes. All boys were attending this ball. It was like an introduction into finding the love of their lives. But. Zoro already found his. 

“Are you serious?” 

Zoro turned to Sanji. His shirt was buttoned off and the collar was lopsided. His bow wasn't even under the fold of the collar. Sanji clicked his tongue approaching Zoro who pinned him to a wall. Sanji’s eyes flicked to the buttons unbuttoning them and buttoning them in the correct holes. Then straightened his collar and latched the bow into place before straightening it. He stepped back and nodded. 

“You can do the rest yourself. There is no way I’m sticking my hand down your pants.” Sanji said. 

“That's what you think.” Zoro muttered. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing.” 

He tucked his shirt into his pants while Sanji brushed his hair. He hummed before picking up the black mask sitting on his bed. He snapped it to behind his head then turned to Zoro putting on the identical same one. There was a bell as the door was opened and they left following the other boys. Where they were taken into boats and they rowed onto the other side of the island. Sanji and Zoro sat next to each other. Sanji’s eyes watching the building coming closer and closer. While Zoro. Was watching him. He glanced to the building before back to Sanji. He cleaned up really well. 

As the boats reached the other side of the island. The boys headed inside the building finding women of all ages having Sanji lit up like a firework. He grinned as he mingled off with a bunch of girls his age. Zoro clutched his coat watching Sanji disappear and his heart broke. A hand took his having him turn to an orange haired girl with a white cat mask. She held it over her face with a stick and smirked to Zoro. 

“Well well, long time no see. Zoro.” She said. 

“Tsk, leave me alone you brat.” Zoro hissed. 

Nami pursed her lips putting her hands on her lips, “That’s no way to talk to a lady!” 

“You ain't no lady.” Zoro retorted. 

Zoro turned back to the crowd seeing Sanji flattering some girls. Nami put her mask to her face looking to Zoro’s then glanced to the crowd. She noticed the new blonde haired boy earning the attention of some girls a year younger then him. Nami hummed turning back to Zoro lowering her mask slightly. 

“You like him don’tcha Zoro?” Nami asked. 

Zoro clicked his tongue, “No way.” 

But his eyes never left Sanji’s face. He watched him light up and smile to those girls. Zoro gritted his teeth grinding them slightly. Nami rocked on her heels as she watched the blonde being taken to the dance floor. 

“Maybe.” Zoro sighed. 

Nami turned to him cocking a brow. 

“Maybe a little bit.” 

“Say no more. I’ve got this.” 

Nami picked up her dress and headed into the crowd. She slipped between everyone before getting up to the blonde. Nami put her mask to her face before reaching out and tapping on his shoulder. Sanji turned to her and he grinned. 

“Oh hello-” 

“How about a dance?” She asked. 

Sanji nodded taking Nami’s hand and they went to the dance floor. They danced slowly to the soft classical music that filled the room. 

“So. You must be Sanji.” Nami hummed. 

Sanji blinked, “I’m sorry, have we met?” 

“No, but I’ve heard allot from you from a reliable source.” 

“Reliable so-” 

“Sanji, at ten o’clock I want you to go upstairs and meet me in the closet from the bathroom. Understand?” 

“B-But don’t I get to know your name first?” 

Nami took his hands between hers and looked up at him with her sparkling chocolate eyes. Pleading, begging. Sanji’s heart fluttered swallowing thickly and nodded. She smiled batting her eyes. 

“Thank you, I’ll see you then.” Nami said. 

Then, she was gone. Disappeared. She was quick, and could never be in one place for too long. Sanji looked around for her as he stood on the dance floor by himself. Then checked the clock. It was an half an hour before ten. Sanji noticed Zoro sitting by himself by the punch bowl looking down to his glass cup. He smiled before approaching Zoro. The green haired boy looked up to him and pouted slightly. 

“What do you want?” Zoro huffed. 

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro remained silent and sucked down some more punch. Sanji took his glass away before pulling him up on his feet. Zoro gave Sanji a confused look while the blonde smiled. 

“Come on let's dance.” Sanji said. 

“I'm fine here.” Zoro huffed. 

Sanji smirked, “Are you chicken?” 

“I’m not chicken.” 

Sanji pulled away, “That’s something only a chicken would say.” 

Zoro pursed his lips, “I ain’t chicken!” 

Sanji started clucking around Zoro before he dragged Sanji down to the dance floor. But he stood there awkwardly like he didn't know what he was doing. Sanji only smiled pulling Zoro close and giving him a helping hand. By holding hands and placing his hand on Sanji’s shoulder while his hand was on Zoro’s hip. It took some work before Zoro was able to go in the right direction but. It wasn't easy.

“You think you can lead now?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro shifted unsure.

“How are you supposed to dance with your wife if you don’t know how to dance?” 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Zoro said. 

Sanji cocked his head to that, “What do you mean?” 

But the clock chimed, having them both turn to the clock striking ten. Sanji turned to Zoro and sighed. 

“You can tell me later. I have to go.” 

Then Sanji left having Zoro slowly tail behind. Zoro poked his head down the hall as Sanji met Nami in front of a closet door. Where Zoro watched Sanji kneel before her like she was some goddess. Zoro growled to that. 

“Now Sanji, I want you to get in this closet.” Nami said. 

“Of course.” He said. 

And with little effort went in the closet, Nami turned to Zoro and motioned him over. Zoro stepped out and approached as Nami went over to the lights in the hallway. She flicked them off before shoving Zoro inside the closet with Sanji. Zoro slumped to the floor before the door was closed behind him. Nami brushed off her hands and stepped away from the door. 

“Zoro.” She hummed, “You will forever be in my debt.” 

Zoro sat up as Sanji helped him up. 

“Are you alright?” Sanji asked. 

He nodded having Sanji sigh in relief. Unaware that Zoro was in the dark room with him. Sanji knelt forward leaning over to Zoro with a small smile. 

“Sanji.” Zoro whispered. 

Sanji was taken aback, Zoro was in the closet with him. Alone. He stiffened slightly as Zoro cupped his cheeks bringing him closer. 

“To answer your question.” Zoro started. 

He kissed Sanji softly on the lips for just a moment. A warmth washed over both of them before Zoro pulled away. 

“I wasn’t planning on marrying a woman. I want to marry someone like you.” Zoro said.


	7. Summer break

Sanji was quiet. He didn't say a word. His eyes were wide as he slowly reached up to touch his lips. 

“M-Me?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Zoro whispered. 

“W-Why me?” 

He shrugged, “Something about you made me like you.” 

“Can. Can you do that again?” 

Zoro chuckled pulling him close and kissing him once more. Sanji kissed back sloppily. As his first kiss was taken away from him by the green haired brute. Sanji pulled back with a soft smile on his lips. He avoided eye contact as he was getting used to the dark. 

“This is gonna sound lame. But. You were my first kiss.” Sanji said. 

“Really? Well I’m about to do it again.” 

Zoro kissed Sanji once more. Wrapping his arms around Sanji’s hips while Sanji’s hands laced into Zoro’s hair. They slowly slumped to the floor. But before things could get any further the door swung open. Zoro sat back as Sanji sat up on his elbows seeing Ace and Sabo in the doorway. They glanced to each other before back to Zoro and Sanji. 

“Oh. Are we interrupting something?” Sabo asked. 

“Did you put your tongue down his throat yet?” Ace asked. 

They both gave a disgusted look glancing to each other before back to the older couple. 

“Lets leave them alone.” Sabo said. 

Then they shut the door leaving Zoro and Sanji alone in the closet. Where they sat awkwardly on each side of the closet. 

“So. How about we. Date.” Zoro said. 

Sanji perked up to him, “But, tomorrow we’re going to be leaving for the summer.” 

“So. I can always call you or come over. It’s whatever.” 

Sanji smiled softly, “Okay.” 

As the final day of Zoro and Sanji being together. They both packed their suitcases and turned to each other from each side of the room. Sanji stepped up to Zoro and embraced him. Where the green haired boy was happy to return. Sanji looked up to Zoro getting on his toes and kissed Zoro softly before pulling back. His blue eye looked up to Zoro flicking to both of his eyes and smiled. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this. I’m going to actually miss you.” Sanji chuckled. 

Zoro chuckled, “Right back at you. Shrimp.” 

Sanji pursed his lips, “Hey I haven’t hit my growth spurt yet.” 

“Sure. Shrimp.” 

“I hate you.” 

Zoro chuckled cupping his cheeks and kissed him softly they tore away as Sanji went to his bag to pull out a camera. Zoro cocked a brow as he stepped up to Zoro and positioned the camera lense to them. Both first making a stupid face before a sweet smile one. Sanji put away his camera before kissing Zoro once more. They embraced one last time when the door was knocked on. Then was pushed open, Sanji and Zoro turned to Marco. 

“Sanji. Your dad is here for you.” He said. 

He smiled going to his suitcase and picked it up. Sanji approached Marco rolling his suitcase behind him. He stopped in the doorway and turned to Zoro. He smiled softly and tossed him something. Zoro caught it and glanced up to Sanji. 

“I look forward to hearing from you Zoro.” Sanji winked. 

Zoro smiled as Sanji headed down the hall. He looked in his hand to a scrap of paper and smirked. He unfolded the paper and saw the number stained across the page. He stuffed it in his pocket when the door was knocked on. Zoro turned to Robin with a small smile on her lips. 

“Looks like you don’t need my help anymore.” She said. 

Zoro chuckled, “Yeah, but thanks anyway.” 

“Come on your dad is here to pick you up.” Robin said. 

He nodded picking up his backpack and headed out of the room. Robin escorted him downstairs to the front gate. Where a tall man dressed in black shorts and a black t shirt. Zoro approached him as his golden eyes peered to his son. 

“Hello son.” He spoke.

“Father.” 

The two of them headed to the car and they headed home. 

Once Zoro got home he went upstairs to his room and tossed his bag away. But furrowed seeing his room was clean and not what he left it. He turned to Mihawk leaning against the doorframe of his room. 

“I figured for you to come home to a clean room.” He said. 

“Thanks pop.” Zoro said. 

Mihawk held out a flyer having Zoro take it. He scanned over the boot camp brochure before he grinned. 

“You're really going to let me go?!” He grinned. 

“I was able to save some money for you to go in the summer.” 

Zoro embraced him having Mihawk stiffen before he patted his head. He pulled away looking at the brochure. 

“I gotta tell Sanji.” He said. 

“Sanji? Who’s Sanji?” Mihawk asked. 

“Oh, I made a new friend this year. Him and I grew kind of close for the past month or so.” 

“Very well, as long as he’s not a troublemaker like you.” 

“Sure dad.” 

Mihawk left to go order something for dinner. Zoro picked up the phone and dialed the number on the piece of paper. He pressed the phone to his ear and smiled to himself. It rang softly before it was picked up. 

“Hello?” A gruff voice spoke. 

Zoro swallowed thickly, “Is Sanji there?” 

“Eggplant! There’s a boy on the phone.” 

There was a shuffling before Sanji took the phone, “Zoro?” 

“Wow, that sounded like you were eager to hear from me.” Zoro said.

“Shut up.”

Sanji headed into his room and shut the door before sitting on his bed. He smiled softly hearing Zoro’s voice. 

“I’m glad we’re able to talk for the summer.” Sanji said. 

“Uh. Sanji. We might not be able to talk. My father let me to to this boot camp. But I’ll be able to send you letters and I heard I get to make an hour phone call to someone back home every other Tuesday.” 

“You can go Zoro, I don’t mind. I’ll be working in the restaurant with my dad so. It will be okay.” 

“Alright I’ll go.”


	8. First Day and The Fight

Sanji stepped out of the car and waved to his father before going up to the building. His eyes wandered looking around for the green haired boy. Sanji had grown a little, he hoped he was the same height as Zoro. Fingers crossed. He even started to grow a little facial hair on his chin. Which consisted of two to three dark strands. His hair was grown out a tad. And he started to wear skinny jeans. Well on the weekends when the boys could wear whatever they wanted. Sanji also had found a new interest, he started collecting playboy magazines and carrying lotion with him. 

He stood before a map of the building looking for his name. He saw he was on the second floor. But furrowed when he saw his dorm mate wasn’t Zoro this year. Sanji sighed going upstairs to the second floor and stopped to the third door. He pushed it open to find two men bickering. 

“Zoro?” 

Oh how his head snapped over to him to quick his neck almost snapped. Sanji bit the inside of his cheek noticing how. Big. Zoro had gotten. He’s at least grown two to three sizes bigger. But he was still taller by an inch or so. Zoro grew smirk on his lips and approached Sanji. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” He grinned. 

He approached Sanji as the blonde dropped his bag. They embraced as Zoro spun him around before setting him down. They pulled away a bit as Sanji’s arms were around Zoro’s neck. While Zoro’s hands were on Sanji’s hips. 

“I was trying to convince your roommate for him and I to switch rooms with me.” Zoro said. 

“No way! That’s against the rules!” He huffed. 

Sanji turned to see Gin, he smiled pulling away from Zoro and approached Gin. They embraced while Zoro gave a dirty glare to Gin. Sanji pulled away with a soft smile. 

“It’s so good to see you. How was your summer?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro crossed his arms watching them chat and go on about their summer. If looks could kill Zoro would of killed Gin over three times already. His lip twitched seeing Gin place a hand on Sanji’s shoulder. 

“Cook do you want to come see my room?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to him, “Oh sure.” 

He kicked his suitcase under his bed before following after Zoro. Who shoved him in a supply closet and shut the door behind him. Sanji was soon pressed to the wall with Zoro’s lips on his own. Sanji was eager to return lacing his fingers through Zoro’s hair before his hands slowly trailed down to his body. Feeling every hard muscle and groove in his skin. Zoro chuckled pulling away.

“Oh, you like my new body?” Zoro asked. 

“You're gorgeous.” Sanji said. 

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji’s hips and trailed down to his butt. Cupping each cheek in his hand. 

“Have I told you recently that you have a nice ass? Did it get nicer while I was gone?” Zoro asked. 

“Oh I was only able to work part time at my dad’s restaurant. So in my spare time I took a yoga class.” 

Sanji stretched his leg up and onto Zoro’s shoulder. He purred sliding his hand down Sanji’s leg. 

“Very nice.” Zoro hummed.

“Oh, the rest is for when we have sex.” 

His cheeky grin faded, “Sex?” 

Sanji nodded, “But that won’t be a while from now.” 

Zoro face a fake smile, “Sure.” 

They kissed once more before slipping out of the closet without anyone noticing. 

As the day went on Sanji went to his classes to meet his new teachers or revisit some other ones. Then went to his new locker. Where he twisted it open and looked to his books. The first he pulled out was a cooking book. He smiled looking through the recipes and delicious foods. He jumped when his locker was slammed closed. He snapped to Gin leaning against his locker. 

“Oh hi Gin.” Sanji said. 

“Sanji. I wanted to talk to you about something.” Gin said. 

“Sure what's up?” 

Sanji watched him take a breath before grabbing into his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened as he dropped his book and stiffened. Before he knew it he was yanked out of his grip. Zoro stood between Sanji and Gin as he socked Gin in the face. Having him fall back and hold his cheek. 

“Don't you ever touch Sanji again!” Zoro barked. 

“Zoro! Sanji! Gin! In my office!”


	9. Resolution

Sanji sat with his hands clasped together between his knees. Zoro sat next to him with a slightly swollen fist. Sanji glanced to him before back to his own hands. 

“He didn’t do anything else to you did he?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji shook his head, “No.” 

“Good.” 

Zoro reached over and put his hand on Sanji’s. 

“Just tell them what happened.” Zoro said. 

“I will. But I’m scared.” 

“I know, but whatever happens. We will get through it.” 

The door opened as Gin walked out with an ice pack on his cheek. Zoro glared at him as he walked back to his room. Sanji stood as he headed into the office. He stopped in the doorway looking to Zoro who smiled to him and stood up right. Sanji headed into the room and sat before the headmaster’s desk. He sat upright lacing his fingers together and made eye contact with the headmaster. 

“Now. Sanji, I know you are innocent in the whole situation. Gin has been expelled from the school and we’re looking for you to have a new dorm mate.” He said. 

“Can it be Zoro?” Sanji asked. 

The man cocked a brow, “Zoro?” 

“Yes sir, he’s my best friend and did help me in the situation. I believe it’s the least you could do for him.” 

“I will see what I can do. But before that I’d like you to explain your side of the situation.” 

Sanji nodded explaining what had happened. 

Once he had finished the headmaster nodded jotting down the final word. He looked up to Sanji and motioned him to the door. 

“Thank you for your time Sanji.” 

He nodded getting up and walking out of the room. He made eye contact with Zoro before he headed down the hall. Sanji headed up the stairs to his room to find the opposite side of the room empty. Gin must of already left. Leaving Sanji alone to unpack his things. Where he hung up a calendar along with a few photo’s. Especially the one’s with him and Zoro last year. Noticing how much three months can change two people. Sanji stiffened when a pair of arms wrapped around him having him snap over to Zoro. He winked to him before kissing his cheek. Then frowned seeing the photo’s. 

“Ewe, can I rip those up?” Zoro asked. 

“If you do I’ll be mad at you.” Sanji said. 

Zoro grumbled, “Fine, I just came to tell you about who your new dorm mate is.” 

Sanji cocked a brow, “Oh really?” 

“Who’s got two thumbs and is your new dorm mate.” 

“I-” 

Zoro pointed his thumbs at himself, “This guy.” 

Sanji snorted a laugh, “You’ve turned into a dork.” 

“And you’ve turned into a pervert.” 

Sanji blinked in surprise, “Wh-” 

“I saw the stack of playboy’s in your suitcase.” 

“Can’t help myself. I may look at women in another light. But I’m somehow drawn to you. And your little friend.” 

“It’s not little. I’ll have you know.” 

Sanji slowly turned to him, “I was talking about your muscles.” 

Zoro blushed slightly, “Oh.” 

Sanji chuckled turning to him and kissing him softly. Zoro pulled away with a grin on his lips. 

“I’m going to go get my stuff. Why don’t you sit here and look pretty until I come back.” 

Sanji rolled his eyes, “Oh sure.” 

Then Zoro left probably going the wrong way. While Sanji kicked the rest of his things under his bed and headed out of the room. His eyes searched for faces that would recognize him. But they all seemed to be out. Sanji headed to the third floor and walked down the hall. He stopped to a door before knocking. He glanced around once more before swallowing thickly. 

“Just a second!” Ace called. 

Sanji glanced around as other boys came out of there rooms chatting in the halls or playing with some toys. He took a breath calming his nerves. When the door was opened. Ace stood without his shirt on and in some shorts. His hair was a mess and pink marks were blossoming on his neck and chest. He blocked his view from seeing inside with a cheesy grin. 

“Oh Sanji. What can I do for you?” Ace asked. 

“Can. Can we talk privately?” Sanji asked. 

“Uh sure.” 

Ace poked his head into the room, “I’ll be right back Sabo. Don’t do anything I wouldn't.” 

“Too late.” Sabo called.

Ace stepped out of the room shutting the door and lead Sanji into a closet at the end of the hall. He shut the door pressing his back to the door with a hand on the doorknob. Sanji swallowed thickly fiddling with a button on his shirt. 

“What's up, is everything okay?” 

Zoro headed upstairs and knocked on Sabo and Ace’s door. Within a moment the door was opened and Sabo stood in a large t shirt. Looked to be Ace’s. 

“Hey Zoro, what’s up?” Sabo asked. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Zoro asked. 

Sabo let Zoro inside before shutting the door. He sat on his bed before patting a spot on the bed. Zoro took a seat next to him and rested back on his hands. 

“What's up? Are you and Sanji okay?” Sabo asked. 

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, “Look, the cook was talking about something that I know you and Ace know.” 

“Okay?” 

“How do you have sex?” Zoro and Sanji asked. 

Sabo and Ace blinked, “You guys are wanting to have sex?”


	10. The Talk

Zoro nodded, as Sabo pursed his lips. 

“Alright, well how far have the two of you gotten?” Sabo asked. 

“I touched his butt.” Zoro said. 

He blinked, “That’s how far you’ve gotten? Have you made out? Freched? Handjob? Blow job? Rimming?” 

He slowly shook his head to the list Sabo gave him. The elder sighed rubbing his temples. 

“Look, Zoro. You're going to have to go through those steps before you jump into having sex. I mean Ace and I were very slow at first before we even got this far in our relationship. I’d suggest getting a bit farther in your relationship before coming to me.” 

Zoro nodded, “So what should I do?” 

Sabo smirked, “I’ll teach you all you need to know.” 

Sanji and Ace existed the closet before heading separate ways. Sanji headed back to his room pulling out some clothes and putting them in his dresser. When the door was shut. He turned to Zoro with a hue of blush on his cheeks. Sanji furrowed slightly to that. 

“Are you-” 

Zoro shut him up with his lips on his pressed harshly to his. Sanji kissed back as lips parted having tongue cross and pull each other closer. Tongue battled as teeth scraped against each other. Zoro pulled Sanji up on his hips before leading him to his bed and flopping them both down on it. Zoro pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips together. 

They both gave a breathless chuckle. Slightly amazed about what just happened. Sanji kissed him once more. Continuing there frenching session before Zoro had to pull back for air. They panted softly as Zoro brushed away Sanji's bangs. Seeing his asymmetrical eyebrows and the other astonished blue. 

“Gosh.” Zoro muttered. 

“What?” Sanji asked. 

“You have really pretty eyes.” 

Sanji smiled softly. 

“But your eyebrows don’t match.” 

He frowned, “You're an asshole.” 

“It’s the truth.” 

Sanji pushed Zoro away before getting back to putting his stuff away. Zoro sat back on his bed watching Sanji finish getting settled in. He perked up not seeing Zoro’s things in the room and turned to Zoro. 

“Wait, I thought you were getting your stuff from your room.” Sanji asked. 

Zoro bit his cheek, “Oh. Right. I must've gotten distracted.” 

“Distracted with what?” 

He crossed his arms cocking a curled brow, “Oh just, stuff.” 

“Zoro, what are you hiding from me.” 

“Nothing I’m-” Zoro sighed, “Look, earlier you were talking about us. Doing it. But we haven’t gotten that far in our relationship so I went to talk to Sabo about what to do. And I just. Didn’t want to mess up.” 

Sanji snickered softly, “Awe poor marimo doesn’t know how to get intimate.” 

There was no way in hell Sanji was going to admit the same thing. It sounded better coming from Zoro. 

“Shut up. I’m going to get my shit now.” 

Zoro stormed off to his old room. He headed upstairs to his room. Where Luffy his dorm mate was chatting with Usopp about some story. Luffy perked up to Zoro picking up his duffle bag. 

“Oi, Zoro where are you going?” Luffy asked. 

“I’m switching rooms. Sorry Luffy.” Zoro said. 

“Really?” 

He turned to Usopp and grinned, “You gonna stay in my room with me?” 

The long nosed boy grinned and nodded. Zoro chuckled putting the strap over his shoulder before leaving. Ace was stepping out of his room with a thick book in his hand. He noticed Zoro and smiled. 

“Oh, Zoro. I’m glad to run into you.” Ace grinned. 

He cocked a brow as Ace handed him the book. 

“Sanji said he wanted this. More tips and tricks for your intimacy. Add some spice to your relationship.” Ace said. 

Zoro took the book before he smirked, “I’ll be sure to give it to him.” 

Ace grinned before heading back into his room. Zoro put the book under his arm and headed downstairs. He stepped into the room to Sanji reading some cooking book. His eyes kept to the book before he perked up to Zoro. Then back to the cookbook. 

“I was worried I was going to have to hunt you down.” Sanji grunted. 

Zoro shut the door dropping his bag by his bed. A large shit eating grew on his lips and approached Sanji. Who tore away from his cookbook before looking to Zoro. He held the book out in front of Sanji’s face before his eyes widened. He turned to Zoro surprised and slightly worried. 

“W-Where did you get that book?” Sanji asked. 

“Oh, this? Ace said that YOU wanted this. To spice up our relationship.” Zoro said. 

Sanji’s lips pursed as he chewed on his cheek, “I might have talked to Ace about-” 

“I knew it!” 

“SHUT UP!”


	11. Peeping Toms

Sanji sat in his culinary class sitting at a counter. He looked over the new cookbooks before perking up to a teacher who walked in. He furrowed noticing this teacher wasn't Patty. He was a bit taller, burly, and had tall brown hair. Sanji cocked a brow as the man set down his books on his desk before clapping his hands together. 

"I'm your new cooking teacher, name's Thatch. Patty has. Resigned from his teaching position. So I will be your new cooking teacher from here on out." He said. 

Thatch went ahead with the teacher student introduction. But since it would be the first day he would have to get used to his new students. 

During class Sanji noticed Marco stepping into the room. He cocked a brow to this as he's never seen Marco step into the culinary room before. Or even step outside his classroom. He noticed how close Marco and Thatch appeared to be. With all the hand touching and looking over shoulders. Before Marco left with a playful bat of his hand on Thatch's. 

Weird. 

Once class was over Sanji headed back to his room dropping off his books. Zoro was soon to join him with harsh and intense kisses. Sanji pushed Zoro back a minute. 

"Have. You seen anything weird today?" Sanji asked. 

"Besides you. No." Zoro said. 

Sanji hummed looking back to his book, "Well, Patty my old culinary teacher suddenly resigned from his position today. So. I was just."

"You're freaking out over nothing, the teacher could've found a better job. I mean I would if I worked here." 

"I guess you're right."

"Come on, Usopp and Luffy have challenged us to a game of Soccer. Let's kick some ass." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji sat up on his desk before pulling Zoro close, "Not without a little kiss first. I haven't seen you since lunch. I think I derive some sort of treat." 

Zoro smirked, "I guess a little treat couldn't hurt." 

And began the makeout session of lips, tongue and teeth. 

As the day was winding down. Sanji came back from his shower as Zoro went to go take his. He towel dried his hair when there was a soft knocking on the window. He furrowed. Sanji's room is on the second story floor. Who would be knocking? 

He turned to find Ace hung upside down from his window. Sanji approached the window and opened it. He grinned hanging off a sheet to his bed. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanji asked. 

"You wanna do some peeping with me?" Ace asked. 

"On who?" 

"Oh you'll see." 

"Fine. I'm in."

"Okay cool. I'll knock again at midnight." 

"Wait, wait, does Sabo know about this?" 

"Sabo? Oh yeah. Totally. He lets me do this once a month." 

"Alright. If you say so." 

Ace then pulled himself up into the window before Sanji closed his. Zoro stepped back inside the room seeing Sanji close the window. 

"You hot?" Zoro asked. 

"You know I am." Sanji said wiggling his eyebrow. 

So. That night. Sanji woke up to Ace tapping on the window. Sanji grumbled changing into something other than his pajamas before opening the window. Ace slid down the four to five sheets before getting to the ground. Sanji took a sheet before sliding down. Ace took Sanji's hand before they stuck to the building. Before bolting to another. Ace lead Sanji through some bushes before stopping to a window. Ace poked his head out as did Sanji. Who blew a leaf off his bangs. 

He looked to the window seeing. Marco. He furrowed and turned to Ace grinning like an idiot. 

"Marco? Really?" Sanji whispered, "What about Robin or-" 

"I'm dating Sabo. Why would I want to see a woman. Hell you're dating Zoro. Trust me it's worth it." Ace grunted. 

Sanji sighed turning back to the window. Marco was sitting on his bed reading a book. He checked his watch before a small smile grew on his lips. Ace smirked as Marco marked his place in the book before pulling off his shirt. 

"Holy hell." Sanji muttered. 

"Right?" Ace hummed. 

Marco rolled his neck before stretching. Then pulled off his belt before letting it spool to the floor. But something was off. He kept his pants on. Ace furrowed to this. 

"What's going on?" Sanji muttered. 

"I- I don't know." 

Marco perked up to the door before opening it. Sanji gasped as Ace slapped a hand over his mouth. He furrowed as Thatch stepped into the room. They chatted for a moment before lips were locked onto lips and Thatch's clothes were being pulled off. Showing that he was very muscular for a cook, and manly hairy on his chest, arms, and a trail of dark hair following down his navel. Just as things were getting heated. The light turned off. Ace and Sanji turned to each other with wide eyes. 

"I think we just witnessed something we shouldn't of." Ace said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a small break from this work. So if I stop uploading the chapters you know why.


	12. Blackmail

He grinned pulling his hand away from Sanji’s mouth. The blonde didn’t like the look on his face. 

“We can use this as blackmail!” Ace said. 

Sanji shushed him, “No we won’t. Let's get back to our rooms before we get caught.” 

Ace grumbled before they headed back to their dorms. Ace climbed back into his window and slumped to the floor earning Sabo’s attention. He sat up turning to Ace and sighed. 

“How was your little peeping?” Sabo asked. 

“Marco is sleeping with the cooking teacher.” Ace said. 

“Wai- wait what?” 

Ace grinned, “Yeah! Sanji and I watched him practically fuck em! Now I’m gonna black mail him and-” 

“Ace. Do you hear yourself.” 

“Sabo. We can finally have our dream come true.”

Ace shrugged off his clothes and pinned Sabo down onto the bed. He kissed him softly before kissing down his neck to his collar. Sabo clutched onto Ace’s hair as he ran a hand into Ace’s brief’s.

“And that is?” Sabo asked. 

“Oh you know, I can fuck you in a classroom.” Ace said. 

Sabo rolled his eyes, “We’ve done that.” 

Ace pulled back, “W-We have?” 

Sabo nodded, “Yes Ace, we had a sub for a day and I don’t know how we we’re able to pull it off, but. We fucked in the back of the room.” 

Ace frowned, “Oh.” 

Sabo flipped them so he was able to pin Ace to the bed. He smirked pulling off his pajama shirt. Ace ran his hands up his hips to his ass. Sabo tossed away his shirt as Ace’s thumbed hooked into the bottom of his briefs feeling his soft skin. 

“But you know what we haven’t done?” Sabo smirked. 

“And what’s that?” Ace cocked a brow. 

Sabo rolled his hips earning a low groan from Ace. 

“We haven’t fucked, in the gym, or on a teacher’s desk.” 

Ace purred, “I know exactly who’s desk too.” 

As the following morning commenced. Ace and Sabo went about their day going to class to class. Until Ace had Marco’s class. Thatch was leaning against his desk chatting with him. Which turned out to be more and more of flirting. Ace put his books on his desk before approaching Marco’s desk. He wore a proud grin standing before his desk. He earned the teacher’s attention. Marco sighed removing his glasses before setting them on his desk. 

“What is it now Mr. Portgas?” Marco said. 

Ace smirked leaning over his desk for Marco and Thatch to hear. 

“I know, about last night.” Ace said. 

Marco and Thatch went pale. Having Ace chuckle softly. 

“No one knows. Yet. Unless you let me have Teach’s room for a full hour. By myself.” Ace said. 

Marco furrowed, “Are you blackmailing me?” 

“No no. Just. A favor for a favor.” 

Marco glanced to Thatch before back to Ace. 

“Fine. After class is over. I will get Teach out of his room for an hour. Then we never talk about this again.” 

Ace chuckled, “Of course.” 

As classes had ended, Marco headed into Teach’s room and knocked on the door. The elder man perked up to him and grinned. 

“Mind coming with me for a bit?” Marco asked. 

“Not at all.” 

Marco lead Teach out of his room. And within a few minutes Ace and Sabo snuck in. Locking the door from the inside and grinned to the empty room. Ace turned to Sabo rummaging through his things before pulling out a piece of paper. Sabo smirked to the answer sheet of an upcoming test before writing them down on a piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket. 

“So. Let’s get this done.” 

It didn’t stop there. 

Ace blackmailed Marco over and over again. Getting extra food from the cafeteria, or sneaking off to his room for personal time. It was driving Marco nuts. He didn’t know what to do. Well. Until Ace got sloppy. 

Marco got up from his bed and headed to his door. He sighed going over to Thatch’s door and knocked on the door. After a moment. Thatch opened the door pulling his hair up into a bun. 

“Oh Marco, you look exhausted.” Thatch said. 

He nodded, “I have to get some dirt on Ace.” 

Thatch smiled, “Say no more.” 

He motioned Marco inside. He furrowed following Thatch into his room. They approached the window Marco glanced to the kids playing outside. Until he got to Ace and Sabo. They looked like they were just normally chatting until Sabo said something earning a smirk from Ace. They took hands and headed into a crevice of one of the school buildings. Marco grinned turning to Thatch. He cupped his face and kissed him roughly before bolting out of the room. 

Marco leaned against the wall hearing the soft moans of the two teenagers. After they finished and soft kisses were exchanged Ace stepped out but froze seeing Marco. He crossed his arms and smirked to Ace. 

“We’re even.”


	13. A Little Help

A/N: It would of been too hard to redo this. So. I’m just going to continue it off where I left off. So. The next couple of chapters are going to be. Smutty. 

Zoro couldn't keep his eyes off him. Sanji was doing some kind of yoga on the floor. In some tight leggings and shirtless. Sanji switched from being on the floor to standing half forward bend. Zoro bit his lip as his pajama’s grew a little tight. While Sanji’s butt was so tantalizing close. Zoro’s mind was clouded with lust as Sanji went into the triangle pose. 

“Fuck.” Zoro hissed. 

“What’s the matter?” Sanji asked, not moving from his pose. 

“N-nothing.” 

“I know you think this is unnecessary, but I have to do this if I want to be flexible.” 

“No it’s not that.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“I’m. I’m. Horny.” 

Sanji stood turning to him. Zoro covered himself with his blanket. He avoided eye contact as Sanji stepped closer to him. 

“Lemme see.” Sanji purred. 

“I don’t want you to.” 

Sanji placed a hand on the blanket moving it slightly. He smirked to the tent in his pajamas, Zoro sat back on his hands. Still avoiding eye contact. Sanji placed his hand on his clothed cock. He snapped to Sanji smiling softly. 

“I’ll tend to what I caused.” 

Zoro grunted as Sanji’s hand slipped into his pajamas. But between layers of his pajamas and his boxers. It was hot, Zoro’s dick. Sanji rubbed it earning a low groan from Zoro. He rubbed over his clothed cock before slipping into his boxers. Sanji gripped onto his throbbing cock and pumped it slowly. Jerking his wrist in a soft and slow motion. Zoro looked like he was going over the edge. 

“Sanji. More.” 

Sanji picked up the speed. He watched Zoro clutch onto the bed while his eyes were closed. His eyes snapped open as his release spewed onto his chest and Sanji’s hand. He panted as Sanji pulled away to his sticky hand. 

“Do you feel better?” Sanji asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Zoro grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself off before he was going to Sanji. Who already had licked his hand clean. 

“It’s a little bitter. Maybe you should eat more pineapples. Or celery.” 

Sanji winked as he changed out of his yoga outfit and into some jeans and a t shirt. 

“We gonna go hang with Ace and Sabo now?” 

Zoro nodded, “I’ll catch up with you.”


End file.
